As your heart chose
by mariahp
Summary: ONESHOT. How can a cockysuperdesired teenage James Potter leave pride away and tell his love Lily Evans he wants her back? Leave it all in Sirius Black's hands, though being locked up in a changing room doesn't seem really charming, helps quite a lot.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: nothing's mine as you've already seen so many times.

New one-shot ah? In English, quite a huge challenge. Hope you enjoy it. Special-super-truper thanks to Maru :) Love you sisss.

**As your heart chose **

-I still don't understand how we got here-a teenage red haired girl with really beautiful green eyes was sitting down on the floor of what it seemed a changing room.

-Y' know, Sirius and Jo were really freaked out beacause we started shouting at each other and they thought that...-started saying a really good looking teenage boy with black-messy hair and a well-worked body actually.

-It would be a great idea if we solved our problems and leave them alone. You've already said that Potter. The thing is how could anyone on Hogwarts accept this offer? I mean, being locked up in a changing room isn't my idea of making a deal.

-It looks quite nice said in that way- James said smiling mischievously.

-You..arrh! I just want to get out of here.

-Oh, come on Lily, don't complain so much, it isn't good for health. We were getting on well lately, and we even went out together and kissed and..

-Oh! Please forgive me, Mr Potter. I've been such a cow, you deserve someone so much better- Lily said dramatically.

-No, I only want you. How about having a date on Saturday? There's a visit to Hogsmeade.

-And why should I go with you Potter?-Lily asked slightly bored looking at her nails.-Haven't you already invited someone? Oh, perhaps that girl from sixth, how was she called? Oh, yes, Brittany.

-There is nothing going on with Brittany, she said all those things to you..-James answered sitting on Lily's right.

-She is such a gossiper...

-Yes! She is, good you know it. I only want your "yes"

-But you should make a better publicity of yourself if you want my yes.

-Haven't I already made a good publicity?

-Not really.

-I see-James said with his sight lost somewhere in the room.-Am I really an idiot?

-A bit.

-Just a bit?-James asked smiling.

-A dead big bit..but it's ok if you admit that you're an idiot-Lily said looking at him.

-I've got pride left, you know-said James without taking his eyes from hers.-Why do you hate me?-he stood up.

-I'm not really fond on saying it right know, I thought we were going to get on well again from now on-Lily answered touching her hair nervously.-Or pretend to, at least.

-Come on, just tell me. Why do you hate me?-James asked again while he was getting closer to the door.

-I don't hate you. It just annoys me a lot some things you do.

-Which ones?-James asked. He was playing with the door's bolt when the door suddenly opened.

-They aren't a lot, but they are some that really get on my nerves and...

Lily continued on talking without taking into account that James wasn't listening to her. He closed the door silently and started looking for something in his jean's pocket. After a few seconds he took out a small mirror and brought it nearer to his face.

-Sirius!-he murmured.

-And what do you think Potter? Do you think we could get on well again with all I've just said?-Lily asked standing up and getting nearer to him.

-I really hope we can-James answered politely.

-What the hell do you want Prongs?-a whisper interrumpted Lily's answer.

-Hey, Padfoot!-James said trying not to sound too nervous after taking the mirror from his pocket again.

-What in the name of God is this, Potter?-Lily asked puckering the frown.

-Ermh..I use this mirror to contact Sirius, nothing special. I think he might have some trouble with Jo. I'll be right back just in one minute-James said in a very low voice.

-I'm getting a bit scared with your relationship with Black-Lily said sarcastically.

-What's going on James? I'm quite busy right now-Sirius said impatiently.

-You bloody liar! You left us in the changing room with the door opened-James said looking a bit angry.

-Oh, really?

-Yes. And it was a great idea. Lily tried to open it for a really long stressing time and she couldn't. I don't understand why..

-Little marauder secret, my old pal. Hope you enjoy your visit there. See you-said Sirius fast.

-Are you still on talking about what you two should wear tomorrow or..?-Lily asked with a threatening look.

-He asked me if he .. emrh.. should ask someone if his little problem could affect his relationship with Jo-said James trying not to laugh.

-And that little problem is..?-Lily asked with an innocent look that made James melt inside.

James got nearer to her and whispered something into her right ear. When he finished whispering, Lily exclaimed with an atonished and lost look:

-Holy.. is it true?

-as certain as that Quidditch match that we won last Saturday. Or as certain as Snivellus hate towards me or as...

-I think i've already understand, thank you.

-Whenever you want. But, going back to our problem, what do you hate about me?

-I've told you-Lily answered rolling her eyes.

-And I will be really pleased if you could tell me again all that-James smiled charmingly.

-I don't think you will be really pleased but anyway..I don't like how you talk with that self-sufficiency and that huge ego that I still don't understand how it fits in your little nut-shaped head. I don't find funny or charming how you get your hair all messy..

-You said some time ago that you found that gesture really sweet and charming. And you get messy yours too-while he was saying that, Lily changed her quiet look to a really threatening one, so he decided to add-: well, sometimes you get it too, but anyway...

-I don't get my hair like that, it's its nature and the humidity from all over the school. I try to comb it but it is a really tough work with..

-I don't care Lily. I think you look great with your hair like that. In fact, you are great.

-Really?-Lily asked surprised.

-Yes, because you are natural, authentic and really funny..sometimes a little aggressive, though-James said smiling.

-I think I will then.

-Will what?

-Go out with you.

-You really will?-James asked excited.

-Why not?-Lily asked enigmatically.

-You won't regret it, I promise you, you won't-James said really happy, walking backwards to the door.-This really feels...

James stopped talking. (N/A :Did Lily make him stop talking or was it another thing? Find your answer next Sunday on ... just kidding)

-What the hell?-Lily asked.-Oh Potter!

-Lily, I can explain it-James was trying to stand up from the fall. He had just opened the door accidentally while he was walking backwards.

-You bloody good look.. fool!-Lily said shaking her head.-So this was one of your "marauders plan"? I thought this was different, but it's always the same, you stressing-cocky boy

-And it is! Lily, Sirius left the door opened and while you were talking I opened it accidentally but closed it fast because I thought that this was the only opportunity that we had to solve our differences-James explained after standing up.

-So you didn't hear a single thing of what I've said and even lied to me...

-I didn't want to but..emr

-Stop babbling.And interrumpted me just because you wanted to solve our differences?

-Yes, I think that is the main thing-James said nodding.

-That talks a lot about you.

-In a well or bad way?

-In this case, just because is you, both ways. But I think you deserve another chance; what you said about my hair was really nice-Lily said smiling.

-Yeah, I know it was.. Just kidding! I've changed quite a lot, you are going to notice my change sooner or later.

-Hope so.

-Hey!

-Just kidding-Lily said trying to sound like James.-Lets get out of here, please.

-Yes. You first young lady-James said politely.

-We should record this moment of you being a gentleman, you know, your friends would be so proud of little-classy-17 year old James..

-Don't ruin such a moment Lily.Do you want to have a walk?

-Yes...ogh! I've got to do something first, wait for me here-Lily said before starting running towards the entrance of the castle.

-Ok,then I'll wait..here, but come back,ah?-James said puzzled.

(Some time passed)

-Hey, I was getting a bit nervous-James said standing up.-Have I lost something important?

-No, I just had to do something to help Sirius. Lets go for a walk-Lily said knotting her fingers through James fingers.

-Yes, a long walk-James said delighted with Lily's gesture and a bit frightened about what help had Lily given Sirius.

* * *

_Dear Sirius,_

_Someone told me about your little problem. There's nothing to worry about, it's simpler than it looks. No one has died because of it(I think) Well, anyway, enjoy the book, I think it will help you a lot. _

_Treat the others as you'll like to be treated(if you treat me like that, I'll kill you, haha)_

_Lily_

Sirius looked at the letter interested, but when he saw the book that Lily had given him, he looked horrified.

-What in the name of God is this?"Having problems with sexuality?" "20 best ways of knowing if you like girls or...-he threw the book as if it was burning his hands and opened his eyes widely.

-JAMES POTTER! You little foolish stag!

* * *

-Did you hear something?-Lily asked looking back to the castle. 

-Not really. Where were we?-James asked getting nearer to Lily's face.

-You little dirty pervert-Lily said laughing.

-I'm not so proud about that, but I don't think you dislike it at all-James said smiling and looking at Lily's eyes.

-Oh, go away. Where were we? Ah, yes, here-Lily said getting closer to James.

-Here-James said nodding.

-Yes-Lily said smiling. She made a quickly move with her wand and a small mountain of snow appeared at her feet.-Want some?-she threw James a ball of snow in the middle of his face.

-You're going to pay for that!-James said running after Lily. When he reached were Lily was, he lifted her from the floor.

-Get me down!-Lily said trying to kick James.

-Is that what you want? Ok then-He left her standing on the floor again.-But really, where were we?

Imagine what happened next..


	2. NA

N/A :

Me gustaría aclarar que no use comillas en la historia anterior; estoy muy acostumbrada a los guiones y la verdad que no me di cuenta. No pensé que afectara tanto a la historia en si, pero parece que lo hace. La verdad que aún no entiendo como puede afectar taaanto en el contenido de la historia el uso o no de comillas, no creo que dañe la vista o algo por el estilo. Se que siendo una historia en ingles se usan las comillas y quedan mejor a simple vista pero la verdad es la costumbre, no suelo escribir en ingles, es más, es mi primera historia en ingles. Disculpen si a alguien de verdad le molesto, hirió o dañó la vista y este visitando a psiquiatras, psicologos en este preciso momento por un simple error; error que me parece que no afecta la trama, ya saben, es como el chocolate, aunque tenga almendras, frutas secas o lo que sea, sigue siendo chocolate. Atentamente, María.

I would like to clarify that I didn't use quotation marks in the previous story; I am very used to the scripts and I didn't realize that I had to used them, Im not a professional writer, you know, though it's quite basic the use of the scripts and quotation marks. The truth is that I don't understand how can the use or not of scripts affect sooo much in the content of the story, I don't believe that it damages the view or something for the style. I know that, being a story in English, the quotation marks are used and they are better at first sight but the truth is that I don't usually write in English, in fact, this is my first story written in English. Excuse me if somebody is bothered with this, hurt or it damaged the view and is visiting right now psychiatrists, psychologists for that simple mistake; mistake that I find that it doesn't affect the plot,you know, it is as chocolate, although it has almonds, dry fruits or whatever, continues being chocolate. Yours sincerely, María.


End file.
